


The Gang Has a Devil of a Time

by killerweasel



Category: Daredevil (TV), It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:57:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4691147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Charlie finds something awesome in a dumpster, Frank schemes, and Daredevil is confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gang Has a Devil of a Time

Title: The Gang Has a Devil of a Time  
Fandom: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia/Daredevil  
Characters: Charlie Kelly, Frank Reynolds, Matt Murdock (Daredevil), the rest of the Gang  
Word Count: 775  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: N/A  
A/N: This is for [bravinto](http://bravinto.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: In which Charlie finds something awesome in a dumpster, Frank schemes, and Daredevil is confused.

"Damn it, Charlie, there are rats you need to bash before we can open the bar." Frank glares at the dumpster where he can hear Charlie talking. He kicks it with his foot. "Get out of there!" A dozen cats come flying out of the dumpster, scattering in all directions. One of them bounces off Frank's head, clawing him in the process. "Son of a bitch!"

"Yeah, I can't go do that now, Frank. I found something great and I'm not leaving." Charlie whispers something Frank can't quite hear. "Make someone else do the Charlie Work for a change."

Frank swipes at the blood running down his temple. "Great? Like what?"

"I think I found one of those superhero guys. You know, the ones they showed on the news last night who came in from New York to fight the giant robots?" Charlie's head pops up. "A robot must have kicked the crap out of him and he crawled in the dumpster to die or hide or something."

"A superhero?" Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Frank starts pacing back and forth in the alley. "Is he dead? Doesn't matter if he is, we can still use him to promote the bar. Like they used that dead guy in that movie a while back."

"Nah, he's still breathing." He sinks back down into the dumpster. "He's banged up, though." Charlie prods the superhero in the ribs, causing a soft groan. "You want me to see if I can wake him?"

"Are you sure he's a hero and not one of those bad guys?"

"He looks like a demon or something with this costume." He traces his fingers over the 'DD' on the man's chest. "He's got double D's, Frank.'

"What are you talking about?" Frank scrambles up the side of the dumpster. "That's the guy from Hell's Kitchen. He's the one always fighting with the Kingpin." He snaps his fingers. "Daredevil."

"I wonder what he looks like under the mask." Charlie leans in closer, sticking a grubby finger under the edge of the fabric.

"I don't think you should do that, Charlie."

A hand lashes out, catches Charlie around the throat and drives the smaller man into the side of the dumpster. Charlie's scream turns into a gurgle as Daredevil sits up. He claws at the superhero's wrist, trying to get free. Frank's shoe catches Daredevil in the side of the head, making him let go.

"Oh my god, that was awesome!" Charlie rubs his throat. "Frank, a superhero just tried to kill me! Wait until the Gang hears about this."

"Who are you people?" Daredevil gives his head a shake before clutching at a gash in his costume which is still oozing blood. "Why am I in a dumpster covered in cat hair?"

"I'm Charlie and this is Frank." Charlie grins. "I found you last night and kept the cats from eating your eyes while you were unconscious."

"Thanks, I think." Daredevil gets to his feet slowly, hissing in pain. The look on Frank's face makes him feel uneasy. "What?"

"You owe Charlie for saving your life from those feral cats and I know just how you can repay him."

\---

_One Week Later..._

"I sure look great as the Daredevil guy, don't I, Dennis?" Mac rewinds the video before playing it for the tenth time. "Check out my abs in that suit."

Dee makes a face. "Oh please. It is designed to make you look way better than you actually do, Mac."

"I still can't believe you stole the man's costume, Frank. He's a superhero!" Dennis crosses his arms over his chest. "And it should have been me in the suit. I have a more regal stance."

"I didn't steal it. He gave it to us when he put on his spare. It was Charlie's reward. Plus the thing was all torn to crap and covered in blood. Took Charlie ages to get all the stains out and stitch it up proper." Frank sits on the stool next to Mac. "Tried to get the real guy to do the commercial, but he refused. Figured Mac was close enough in size that no one would know the difference. Now it looks like Daredevil drinks here all the time. People will come in droves."

Charlie bursts up from the basement clutching a dead rat in one hand and one of Daredevil's clubs in the other. "This thing is perfect for bashing rats. I'm glad I hid it before he woke up." He drops the rat on the floor as he comes over to watch the commercial. "Play it again, Mac, I want to see."

"Sure thing, Charlie."


End file.
